Il y a du bon en chacun de nous
by Petite fee
Summary: Astoria Greengrass reprend le cours de sa vie après la mort de Voldemort. Elle reverra Drago Malfoy plus affaibli et froid que jamais. Mais sous sa carapace d'insensibilité git un homme blessé et incompris...


Chapitre 1 : Le début de la fin

J'ai toujours eu une tenue convenable, des fréquentations enviables, un comportement modèle. Oui, j'ai toujours fait ce que mes parents attendaient de moi. Je viens de terminer mes ASPIC à Poudlard. J'aurais du les passer l'an dernier déjà, mais la Grande Bataille de Poudlard ne nous l'a guère permis. Je souhaite intégrer le Ministère de la Magie, en particulier le droit. Mais je vous avoue que moi, Astoria Greengrass, je suis terrorisée par ce que cela me réserve. La mort de Voldemort a aussi entrainé la mort de la société des « Sangs-Purs ». Quand je sors dans la rue, tout les passants me regardent de travers, alors qu'ils ne me connaissent mêmepas. Moi et ma tante Lilas étions les seuls à avoir combattu aux côtés d'Harry Potter lors de la grande bataille. Mais bon, mon nom est quand même trainé dans la boue, je remercie ma chère mère... En parland de ma mère, elle organise ce soir un Gala qui doit être symbole de quelque chose de nouveau, du debut d'une nouvelle vie. Ce n'est bien sûr que pour sauver les apparences. Mon père n'y sera pas, il est en voyage d'affaires sur une île du Pacifique et d'ailleurs je n'aurais même pas remarqué son absence étant donné que je ne le vois quasiment pas. Je me rendis donc sur le chemin de traverse pour m'acheter une robe pour ce fameux Gala. Je le faisais uniquement pour être solidaire avec ma soeur Daphné qui venait de passer une année difficile. Je me rendais à une de mes boutiques de robes de bal préféréeet qu'en j'y entrai, je vis Narcissa Malfoy l'air fatiguée et affaiblie. Je décidais d'aller la saluer (une jeune fille bien élévée se devait d'être polie, de plus c'était une assez bonne amie à ma génitrice.)

- « Bonjour Mrs Malfoy, vous venez au Gala ce soir ? »

- « Bonjour, me dit-elle doucement, oui c'est très probable.

Et elle me laissa là en s'éloignant l'air abbatu. L'avais-je quelque peu contrarier ? Narcissa n'arrivait plus à se cacher derrière son masque de froideur, particulier aux Malfoy, depuis que Lucius avait étè envoyé à Azkaban. C'était dûr pour elle, de tenir le choc, d'être harceler par les paparazzis. J'achetais donc une robe rouge de soirée. J'allais au Gala uniquement pour ma mère, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je n'y mettrais même pas les pieds. J'achetais donc des escarpins assortis avec ma nouvelle emplette. Je passerais chez ma meilleure amie d'ci ce soir pour qu'elle m'aide à réaliser ma coiffure. Ma meilleure amie s'appelle Alaia. On s'est connue au jardin d'enfant et depuis on ne se quitte plus. Alaia m'a toujours étè d'une grande aide, et encore plus à la mort de mon frère l'an dernier. J'en ai pleuré tout l'étè mais j'essaie d'avancer, il n'aurait pas aimé me voir me morfondre. Alaia allait m'accompagner au Gala et resterait dormir. J'arrivais maintenant chez Patil's Jewel, une boutique que j'aimais beaucoup. Je vis Parvati Patil, qui était à Poudlard, et malgré le fait que j'étais une Serpentard, on s'entendait plutôt bien. Je furetais donc dans la boutique à la recherche d'un collier améthyste qui serait assorti à la couleur de mes yeux. Alors que je regardais des bagues argent et turquoise, Drago Malfoy fit irruption dans la boutique et inspecta les lieux d'un air de propriètaire. Je n'appréciai pas vraiment la personne que Drago Malfoy était devenu : une personne froide et hautaine. Ma soeur Daphné avait eu une aventure avec lui qund elle sortait avec Marcus Flint. Je m'en rappelle encore. C'était un beau jour d'étè, alors que je rentrais chez moi, je les ai surpris dans le salon, elle et Drago, ma soeur faisait un streap-tease sur le bar. La scène m'avait beaucoup fait rire, surtout à cause de la tête qu'ils avaient tout les deux fait quand j'avais ouvert la porte. C'était le bon temps. A présent, Malfoy se tenait devant les bagues de fiançailles et souriait narquoisement. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le comptoir de Padma.

« Je ramène la bague que j'ai acheté hier » dit-il d'une voix indifférente.

« La bague ne vous a pas convenu ? » questionna Padma.

« La personne qui devait la portait n'en valait pas le prix » railla-t-il.

Il leva les yex aux ciel et fortement agacé, puis régla la note et partit.

« Au revoir Mr. Malfoy » s'exprima Patil

« C'est ça vieux troll » rigola-t-il en claquant la porte.

Oui, Malfoy était devenu un salaud irrespectueux et arrogant. Alors que quand il était enfant, il avait un cœur d'or.

« Quel espèce de salaud ! Jura Patil, non mais pour qui se prend-il. Il n'a plus un sou depuis que son mangemort de père est à Azkaban ! J'espère qu'il n'est pas invité au Gala ce soir … »

« Malheureusement si, c'est ma charmante mère qui s'est chargé des cartons d'invitation.

« J'essaierais de l'éviter au maximum.

C'était le soir du Gala, alors que je discutais tranquillement avec Alaia ma mère m'appela car, elle voulait me parler d'une chose très importante...


End file.
